Fireworks
by PepperDust
Summary: Takuya is 14, Matt is 15-I know he should be like 50 but he isn't. Takuya arguing with ten year old Matt & character not on the show organize Pyro contest 2 see if Taku or 10 year old is bigger pyro. Please r&r-My friends liked it!


Fireworks  
  
By PepperDust  
  
A/N: Yes! It is! PepperDust's Very First Fic! And. wait for it. It has 2 versions!!! Yes, that's right what's the point of 2 versions? Well I'll tell ya! Version one is the one you will hopefully read when the author's notes are done. Version two is the Double All Mighty New Version, Called the D.A.M.N Version for short. Ooops. Sorry for the un- unintentional profanity, people! (I cant use that as a title!) lemme see. got it! It is now called the Double Secret Birthday Version! Why do you care? You don't right now but you will after you read the fic and remember that I said that the D.S.B. Version has Star's real name in it! And I only put it up on the week of Star's birthday! Remember you have to read the fic b4 you can give a Double All Mighty New! (or a Special Happy Insane Toad) So read it already! O wait I know that technically Matt should be like 50 years old but in this fic he's 16 Kiki's 15 Takuya's 14 and Star is 10. Sorry but if I made him 50 it would be a bit perverted, read the fic and find out why! =^_^=  
  
Star stood on the hot pavement of the Piggly-Wiggly Mart parking lot. Before her lay and interesting and somewhat frightening sight; her version of dominoes. A match chain led up to a Roman Candle, the entire thing doused in gasoline. A point of light settled on the end of the first match as the hot July sun shone through the magnifying glass that Star held in her hand. A thin tendril of smoke floated lazily up from the edge of the first matchstick and then the fire caught. It crept up the chain, sparks flying as the head of the match exploded into flames. Star held her breath and gazed at the heat getting closer and closer to the gasoline- soaked fireworks, not noticing the 10- year old boy playing tag on the other end of the parking lot who was also getting closer and closer to the fireworks. The 5th-to-the-last match lit, and then the 4th, and then.  
  
* =^_^= *  
  
.the projector jammed. Everyone in the room groaned, and Star said, "Dammit! I wanted to see Taku get blown up again!" ^_^  
Takuya Kanbara, or 'Taku' as Star called him, rolled his eyes. "First of all, it's Takuya, not 'Taco'" He retorted. "Second, it wasn't my fault that Kiki just happened to chase me from the other side of the parking lot to over the Roman Candle at the exact same time that it went off."  
The girl running the projector snorted. She had hazel eyes, shoulder length brown hair with red streaks, and a wicked sense of humor.  
"Taco be nimble, Taco be quick, Taco jump over the Candlestick!" she teased.  
"Oh shut up, Kiki!" said a spikey-haired-cool-eyed-blonde sitting between Star and Takuya. No, not the midget with the abnormally deep voice named Yu-gi-oh! Matt, the only Digimon character ever to wear eyeliner! (A/N: Ooops. you weren't supposed to know about that. *runs and hides in dark corner* *prays that Matt won't read this fic* =^_^=) "It is Takuya's fault , but you don't have to call him Taco."  
"Wait! Hold it! How is it my fault?" asked Taco.uh.Takuya. defensively.  
"Well, I would show you," said Kiki, "but I can't get this projector unjammed. Matt, could you help me for a minute?"  
"Hm? Oh, uh, sure." said Matt. He kept his head down to hide his blush as he got up to help her.  
"When you two get that fixed, let me know, ok? There's somebody I want to send that movie to." said Star.  
"Who?" asked Takuya suspiciously.  
Kiki stuck her head out from behind the projector nervously.  
"Oh nobody you would know, Taku, just this girl you hung out with in season 4." said Star sweetly. "but you wouldn't remember her, there were soooo many female DigiDestined that season."  
Takuya turned a delicate shade of green. "Izmui?" he squeaked. "You're sending that tape to Izu-iz-izi-izumzi?"  
Kiki stood up all the way. "Star, no, you are not sending that tape to Izumi!"  
"Why ever not? I'm sure she would find it very entertaining."  
"Because I'm the only one who can use blackmail on my Half Birthday, and I will use it on you if necessary."  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
(A/N: Ooh, fun! Cat fight! Inu-Yasha: Cat? Where? Heeeerrree Kitty kitty kitty!  
A/N: What are you doing here? Inu-Yasha: Isn't this an Inu-Yasha fic?  
A/N: No! It's Digimon! Go chase a stick! Inu-Yasha: Excuse me?  
A/N: Nothing. Hey, look, a frisbee! Inu-Yasha: Where?! *pops out of fic*)  
  
"You know I would! And don't say that you'll tell mine because I don't care if you do, but if you tell it now I will tell yours now so DON'T PUSH ME!!! O_o  
"Fine. But only because I'm nice. JUST DO NOT USE MY REAL NAME!"  
"All right. Be warned." said Kiki, and she ducked back behind the projector. (A/N: Regrettably I will have to use script form here.eeeevvvviiiilllll.=^_^=)  
Takuya and Matt's reaction: O_O After several minutes of silence (in which Matt and Taku recovered), Takuya cleared his throat.  
"Have you gotten the projector fixed yet?" He asked hesitantly. "Not that I want to relive being blown up or anything, it's just that I am the best pyro in the room and I like the smoke and fire."  
For the first time since the war of the secret names, Star spoke.  
"Excuse me, Taco, I'm a bit confused." she asked, a little too sweetly. "What do you mean best pyro in the room?"  
"Star." Kiki said warningly.  
"I'm sorry Kiki was I speaking to you?" Star snarled. "Now. Takuya."  
"Yup?" said Takuya, who was shockingly not huddled in a corner crying with his hands over his head.  
"It's just one itsy bitsy teeny weeny infestiminal detail."  
"Well, just tell me what it is and I'll be glad to clear it up for you."  
"Since I have never heard you utter the word pyro except to call me a friggin' pyro, I don't think you qualify as a pyromaniac, much less as the best pyro in the room."  
Smiling obnoxiously, Takuya went over to the rather large dictionary on the bookshelf behind the Projector screen and opened it up. Star followed hi and accidentally knocked over the screen, making a loud crash that drowned out the other loud crashing noise coming from over by the projector.  
"Ehem." said Takuya. "Pyromania: an unusual love of fire, usually the product of a deranged mind. 'see star minamoto' Aww, how cute."  
"Yes, I wrote that when I was seven, shortly after I set a lighted match into the jar of whiteout my dear brother Kouichi was using for his English essay. Good times. It's too bad they turned out to be child prodigies and are going to college - it's harder to torture them there. What's your point?"  
"Your mind is evil, manipulative, and clever. Mine is deranged."  
"Ehem. If I may quote, 'usually the product of a deranged mind' The exception proves the rule."  
"Whatever. True love is hidden and suffered in agony, there is lots of proof of that."  
"Such as?"  
"Romeo and Juliet."  
"This is not a true love of fire, it is an unusual love of fire, Mr. Picky"  
"If I may quote, 'the exception proves the rule'"  
"Fine! So you're a pyro. Whoop dee doo. You're still not the biggest one in the room."  
"How tall are you?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because anyone who isn't blind can see that I am taller than you, and therefore bigger, and therefore a bigger pyro."  
"Are not!"  
"Am too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Am too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Am too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Am too!"  
  
* =^_^= *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"It's just one itsy bitsy teeny weeny infestiminal detail."  
"Well, just tell me what it is and I'll be glad to clear it up for you."  
Safe behind the projector, Kiki laughed. "Ooooh, this is exciting! Stop tinkering with the projector - come and watch this! I can't believe Takuya's not huddled in a corner crying with his hands over his head - she's gonna explode any minute now!"  
"Safety in screwdriver, safety in screwdriver." muttered Matt a second before he started attacking the projector (A/N: okay, so maybe he hadn't recovered quite as well as I thought he would. =^_^=) and Kiki started trying to pull him away, the result being Kiki falling down and Matt falling on top of her in a compromising position. This was quite a cute picture until Matt tried to get up and his foot hit the projector, causing it to fall on top of the both of them and to also hit Kiki's knee (that was between Matt's legs). So now we have a broken and extremely heavy projector on top of a hot blonde guy with a sore back on top of a cute American girl with a sore knee who have a crush on each other (A/N: Matt and Kiki not the projector or the sore anatomy - or didn't you notice before? =^_^=)  
"Uh.." said Matt.  
"I'm so sorry." said Kiki  
"That's all right. I'm sorry about your knee."  
"Can you believe it? The others are still fighting."  
"And you said that was exciting. Can you imagine if they saw us how much they would tease us?"  
"Heheh."  
"."  
"You know in fanfics how the authors make the characters say 'dot dot dot'?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How would you say that anyway?"  
Matt laughed.  
"What? Its a perfectly normal question." said Kiki indignantly.  
"No, it's not that. I just realized that I'm still lying on you under the projector." lied Matt, who had been very aware of this fact the whole time and simply did not want to get up.  
"Oh. I forgot too." lied Kiki, who had also been very aware of this fact the whole time and simply did not want to get up.  
"Ok I'll push myself up with my arms and you wriggle out from under me."  
"Ok"  
So Kiki wriggled out from under Matt and stood up.  
"What if I can't move the projector?"  
"You should be able to, it's only heavy when you're under it."  
"How would you know?"  
"I don't"  
"Oh. Well I'll still try."  
But she could not move it by herself and she had to go to the others for help.  
"Are not!"  
"Am too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Am too!"  
"GUYS!" shouted Kiki at the top of her lungs.  
"What?!?" screamed Taku and Star in unison.  
"Uh ... Matt needs help!"  
"Oh."  
The trio looked back at the fallen projector and saw Matt standing next to it brushing himself off.  
"How...?" asked Kiki.  
"Don't ask." Matt replied.  
"Don't tell." said Star and Taku in unison again. "Hey! Stop copying me! I mean it! GAH! Fine, I'll just shut up and then you can't copy me!"  
The two were silent for about 3 seconds, and then they both bust out, "She's copying me!"  
"Hey! You called me a girl!" said Taku angrily.  
"So? It got you to stop copying me!"  
"I was not! you were copying me!  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"What are they fighting about?" asked Matt.  
"You ask."  
"Okay"  
"No wait!" said Kiki, putting her hand on Matt's arm. "I have an idea. It will stop them arguing for at least until the Fourth of July."  
"What?"  
  
A/N: Yes, what Kiki? Tell the readers...in the next chapter! Your plan will also get you and Matt a chance to flirt more. R&R! Next Chappy: The arguing stops! [momentarily] The Pyroness Begins! Chapter one random outburst: Ye Gads!  
Read it! Review it! You can do it! O god now I'm a cheerleader. O_o *twitches* I promise I'll get chappy two up by New year! I have Xmas break to type it. So as my Algebra teacher says, "Adios, Amigos!" 


End file.
